


Bury My Feelings

by Aiden_Ravelle



Category: Power Rangers R.P.M.
Genre: One-Sided Attraction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-16 16:53:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18098336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aiden_Ravelle/pseuds/Aiden_Ravelle





	Bury My Feelings

Idk why I’m writing poetic pining fics but here is Ziggy wishing he could be with Dillon… hope you enjoy!

 

 

A bright smile with long blonde hair.

A laugh that couldn’t be described as anything other than perfect.

Strong, both in character and physical power.

You’d think how I describe her, I’d be the one falling for her.

But no, it’s my best friend who loves her. And she loves him.

So I bury my feelings behind smiles and laughter.

Remain by his side, fighting for a peaceful future.

Pushing away wishes for that future to have us together

But knowing, like all of my wishes, it won’t come true.


End file.
